When You're Naughty
by Leafey
Summary: Newly married, Bella's change is imminent. As the family prepares to leave for Alaska, she spends one last day with her best friend, engaging in some reckless fun. Her husbands are not amused.


Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine.

Authors Notes: Ummm. . . this is pure smut. Enjoy!

**When you're naughty**

Edward's expression was dark as he watched Bella lace up her boots.

"I don't like this, Bella," he hissed. "Werewolves are unpredictable and dangerous!"

Bella sighed. They had a version of the same argument every time she went to La Push.

"I understand your concerns," she said with mounting impatience. "But it's _Jake_."

Edward scoffed. "That doesn't exactly put me at ease."

"Edward," she said plaintively, coming to stand in front of him and resting her small, pale hands on the front of his button-down. "He's my best friend. We're leaving in a week, and after the change….I may not be able to see him again."

It was Edward's turn to sigh. He looked down at his wife's pleading face and felt his resolve slip in the smallest increment. In ten days she would become immortal and, very likely, unable to see Jacob Black for the foreseeable future.

"I'm going to see him," she insisted, her voice small. "I just wish you were okay with it."

"Of course, darling," said a voice from the doorway. "You should see your friends before we leave."

Carlisle was leaning against the doorframe, watching them with an indulgent smile. Bella's face lit up at the sight of him.

"I thought you were at the hospital until eleven," she smiled, folding into his embrace as he entered their bedroom.

Carlisle kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent. Her arms snaked around his waist, squeezing him affectionately.

"It was slow, so I thought I could get some paperwork done from home," he explained. "Are you going to La Push?"

Bella chanced a glance at Edward, who had resumed his scowl.

"Werewolves are dangerous company for our _human_ wife," he growled. "Don't you think?"

Now Carlisle sighed. It was no secret that Edward disliked Bella's friendship with the shapeshifting Jacob Black. They'd had no small number of arguments centered around their relationship.

"I _think_ that Bella is an adult, Edward," he said mildly, although there was an undercurrent of censure, "and capable of good judgment."

He was rewarded with a dazzling smile from their young mate, which warmed him all the way through. Edward glared.

"I'll be back around seven," she smiled, pressing her lips to Carlisle's.

"At least let me drive you," Edward tried, seeing that he was rapidly losing this argument.

"I'm taking my truck," she said, turning to kiss him as well.

"Bella," he snapped. "Your truck is barely running-"

Carlisle's hand clapping him on the shoulder halted his speech. He met his eyes reluctantly. '_Easy, son.'_ he thought. '_Choose your battles.' _

"Call us if you break down," he murmured against her temple. "Are you sure you don't want to take the Volvo?"

"We're leaving the truck behind," Bella said, as Carlisle helped her shrug into her jacket. "I want to drive it while I can."

Edward looked as though he wanted to argue again, but Carlisle cut him off.

"Drive safe, sweetheart," he smiled.

* * *

"Bella!" Jake shouted, scooping her up and swinging her around. "Ugh, you _reek_, Bells."

"Put me down, you idiot," she laughed. "I'll be sure to tell Alice what you think of the perfume she bought me."

"Sorry, Bells. No amount of perfume can cover the stink of your vamps."

Bella mock-glared at him, following him into the unattached garage.

"So," he said with faux nonchalance. "How's married life so far?"

Bella grinned in spite of herself, her face suffused with happiness. She didn't want to rub her marriage in Jake's face, especially after the argument they'd had a week before the wedding. Unbidden, images of her best friend's face, contorted in anger and disbelief crept in. Marrying Edward was bad enough, he was still losing her to his mortal enemy, but learning about her triad with him and Carlisle had been too much.

Jasper had needed to intervene, running out of the house and throwing Bella behind him as Jake phased, his clothing exploding off of his body as he ran into the woods.

"I'm happy for you, Bells," he said now, though he didn't sound it.

He shuffled around his workbench, unnecessarily using a stained rag to wipe down several socket wrenches.

"Is this your latest project," she asked, eager to change the subject.

A large white tarp obscured an unknown jumble of machinery. Jake latched on to the distraction, smiling and whipping the tarp away with one tug.

"Yeah," he said brightly. "I was hoping you'd ask, actually."

Bell's breath caught. Their motorcycles, the ones they had worked on for countless hours in this very garage, were restored. They'd even been painted candy apple red and cobalt blue, respectively.

"Jake," she said in awe, running her fingers over the leather seat of her bike. "I had no idea you-"

"Yeah," he said gruffly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Think of it as a wedding gift."

"You're the best, Jake," she said, hugging him 'round the middle and kissing his cheek. Tears burned the edges of her vision. "I'm so glad you're my best friend, Jake," she whispered.

"Always, Bella," he choked on the words. "If it doesn't work out like you'd hoped, just- you always have a place to stay, is all."

Bella nodded. She had no doubts about her husbands or her impending change, but she understood this was what Jake could give her, and she accepted.

"You wanna ride?" he asked, pulling away, grinning.

Bella bit her lip. Edward would be furious. Even Carlisle would disapprove of her riding a motorcycle. . . He'd had a trauma patient who'd died on the table two months ago from injuries sustained during an accident between a motorcycle and an eighteen-wheeler.

"Oh, c'mon!" Jake wheedled. "Your overprotective bloodsuckers won't even know!"

Bella elbowed him in the ribs, glaring at him for real this time. "Don't call them that," she huffed. "They're my _husbands,_ and you have to admit, I'm pretty prone to accidents."

Jake laughed, "Yeah, I s'pose you are. We don't have to go fast or anything, though."

"I don't know, Jake," she moaned, clearly torn. "Alice might see-"

"I thought you said she couldn't see me, or _you_ very well when we're together," he pointed out.

That was true, she thought. It was also one of the many reasons Edward didn't like her coming to the reservation. The thrill she got from riding flashed in her eyes for a second. _They'd really never know. . ._

"Yes!" Jake whooped, seeing her sly grin.

They took off down Jake's road, going five miles under the speed limit. The wind whipped Bella's hair behind her, and she laughed and laughed and laughed.

They wound through wooded roads and eventually came to a high crest where the tree line gave way to a beautiful view of the Olympic peninsula. They stopped, breathing hard and laughing from the exhilarating rush of the wind and the adrenaline of riding.

Bella's face grew concerned when Jake stopped laughing, going very still, like a dog who'd smelled a rabbit.

"It's just the pack," he said, seeing her look of growing alarm. "They're nearby. Want to say hi?"

Bella released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Sure," she laughed.

They parked their bikes on the shoulder of the road and followed a small path to a rocky cliff that cut sixty feet to the ocean below. The waves crashed over the rocks, sending a spray of ocean water into the face of the cliff; carried up by the wind to where she stood.

"Watch your step," Jake warned, grabbing her wrist as she stumbled over a rock.

The rock rolled and tumbled down the well-worn path and over the precipice, into the waves below. Bella was immediately reminded of her foray into the world of extreme sports after Edward had left her. The chill of the air rushing past her body and the shock of the cold saltwater were a rush, a high, that made her tingle even now. If it weren't for the current, she thought, peering over the edge. But no. That really _would_ send Edward into orbit.

As though reading her thoughts, Quil and Embry rushed out of the bush in front of them, nudging and elbowing each other in the process. They ran full pelt toward the cliff's edge and disappeared over the side, hollering with unadulterated glee.

Bella laughed. "You guys still do that?"

"Yeah," Jake smiled. "Sometimes. Hey, man!"

Seth Clearwater had just come stumbling into view, followed closely by Leah and a man holding her hand, who Bella had never met.

"Bella," Seth exclaimed, lifting her off her feet in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey," she squealed. "It's been forever! How's Western?"

"Good," he said, setting her back down. "Hard."

"He's taking his prerequisites for pre-med," Leah explained, squeezing his shoulders with obvious pride.

"That's great," Bella beamed. "I can't wait to tell Carlisle!"

"Well," Seth blushed, "he might have inspired me."

"He'll love hearing that," she smiled.

"Bella," Jake said, "meet Rob."

She looked at the blonde man who smiled adoringly at Leah and then extended his hand, grasping her own in a friendly shake. For her part, Leah looked... .lighter, more content than Bella had ever seen her.

"Leah imprinted," Seth said, somewhat unnecessarily, grinning broadly.

Leah blushed and smacked him half-heartedly, but didn't deny it.

"That's great," Bella said earnestly, remembering Leah's heartbreak when Sam imprinted on Emily. "Really great. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Leah said, leaning her cheek on Jack's shoulder.

"You going in?" Seth asked Jacob, jutting his chin towards the edge of the cliff.

"Yeah, maybe," he said. "Nice day for it. Bella?"

"Umm. . .I don't think so," she said. "Last time I tried it didn't go so well."

"Aw, c'mon," Seth pressed. "You'd be safe with one of us. Even Sam and Emily have done it."

"I don't know. . ." she hedged. "I need to be getting back anyway."

"She won't see you if you jump with me, this time," Jake said in her ear.

It was so tempting that Bella bit her lip and chanced a glance at the sharp drop-off. _She really, really shouldn't. If Edward ever found out. . ._

"Watch us, Bella," Leah said, kicking off her shoes and padding up to the ledge.

Rob followed suit, also shrugging off his shirt. Their hands connected, fingers lacing together, and after sharing a sweet kiss on the lips they jumped and disappeared over the side.

Leah's squeal of joy was loud, and Bella looked over the side of the cliff just in time to see them resurface in the water, laughing breathlessly. The clouds had parted and a slice of sunlight split through the water and cliffside, casting it in yellow light

"Look out below!" Seth hollered, leaping off the edge and holding his knees to his chest in a perfect cannonball.

"How 'bout it Bells?" Jake grinned, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"Jake," she warned, shifting from one foot to the other in her indecision. "I'm already going to be in trouble if they find out about the bike. . ."

Jake snorted. "Tell them to sit and spin," he said incredulously. "They're your partners, not your owners, right?"

"Right. . ." she said, peering over the cliff once more. Leah, Rob, and Seth were swimming to shore now. "You'll do it with me? So Alice doesn't see?"

"Absolutely," he grinned.

* * *

When she finally got back to her truck there was a text message from Alice waiting for her.

_Took the rest of the family hunting. Not going far. Be back by eight. _

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. It was only 6:30 now, she would have plenty of time to get back and shower before anyone was the wiser. Her truck roared to life and she headed home.

The gravel crunched and sprayed towards the house when she pulled in too quickly. She'd have to be quick. She needed to shower and start a load of laundry so no one would smell the seawater. She quickly stripped in the laundry room and threw the clothing in the wash, setting the water on hot. Living with vampires was really so inconvenient at times. There was absolutely no privacy.

They made sure to give one another a wide berth, but it was really just an illusion. Even as a human, Bella was well aware of the rest of her family's comings and goings, amongst _other_ things, and she was positive they were aware of hers. Alice and Jasper at least attempted to be quiet most of the time. Rose and Emmett, however, did no such thing. Edward and Carlisle had developed a certain immunity to their hoarse cries of commingled pleasure that emanated from their bedroom at all hours of the day and night.

Edward rolled his eyes and muttered mutinously, while Carlisle winked at her when they started going at that very morning. Never mind that Edward had just picked her up in the shower, pressing her into the cold tiles and fucking her mouth with his tongue in tandem with the thrusts into her willing body. She hadn't screamed as loudly as she could, but she knew she hadn't been exactly quiet either.

There was also the ribbing amongst the brothers.

Her cheeks pinked when she thought of Emmett's teasing about her sex life. Since the wedding, she hadn't gone a day without one, but very often _both _of her husbands having her. They usually took her one at a time. Edward was fond of shower sex or plucking her current book out of her hands and taking her in the evenings, whereas Carlisle liked it in the wee hours of the morning. Rolling on top of her and shucking her tank top and undies that she slept in, making love to her in the middle of the oversized bed they all shared. Less often they would have her at the same time, one taking her from behind while she knelt between the others legs, taking him in her mouth. There were other configurations they were fond of as well.

Bella shuddered under the spray of the hot water as she thought of two sets of hands massaging and groping her. The memory of her being sandwiched between them while they tag teamed her two nights before made her whimper.

She turned the water temperature down now, adjusting it to be more like the cool skin of her husbands. It was easy to imagine Edward's hands instead of her own, massaging the shampoo into her scalp. She sighed, shaking the images of their escapades from her mind. Okay, time to think of unsexy things!

Bella had toweled off and was just stepping into her black cotton underwear with a wide lace waistband when she noticed his presence. She jumped, cursing when she stubbed her toe on the dresser. Edward's expression was dark, his eyes fixed on her in a way that made her stomach roil with desire and allowed a small fissure of fear to flare within her.

"Hey," she said weakly. "You're back."

He didn't say anything, stepping silently into the room with a predatory quality to his gait. Bella couldn't breathe. _He_ _knew_. She knew that he knew, and cursed her own impetuousness.

"I-" she began, but he was towering over her in a split second, having moved at vampire speed.

"Cliff diving?!" he snarled. His eyes were black and he'd never looked more like a vampire before. "Motorcycles?!"

Bella flinched at the growl in his words, trying to formulate an excuse in her mind.

"_What the fuck were you thinking_?!" he suddenly shouted, and her eyes went wide. She'd rarely heard him curse, and when he did, it was very often in the throes of passion or directed under his breath at Emmett. Never had he sworn at her.

"Edward, I-"

"Shut up!" he roared. "I don't want to hear your excuses, _just shut the fuck up_!"

"_Edward_," Carlisle's voice snapped, and Bella wanted to sag with relief. If anyone could reign in Edward's temper, it was her older husband.

"Go cool dowl," he instructed him curtly. "I want to see both of you in my office in fifteen minutes."

He barely spared Bella a glance as he spun on his heel and strode away. Edward huffed and followed suit, slamming the door on his way out.

Bella's head spun. The others weren't back yet, she was sure of it. Alice had seen her riding her motorcycle and jumping off the cliff with Jake and they had rushed back to the house. _Fuck_ didn't begin to capture the enormity of her mistake. They were furious, both of them. Carlisle had stopped Edward from yelling at her, but she could tell he was angry too. His temper was difficult to provoke, but not impossible, and putting her own life in jeopardy had obviously done just that.

She slid into some oversized sweatpants and her favorite soft black tank, foregoing a bra. She took her time brushing out her hair and applying moisturizer, desperately trying to think of something to say, some excuse for her selfishness but came up empty. They were both angry, scared, and disappointed and they had every right to be. Edward was sure to be distant, his go-to defense mechanism when they argued, but she had no idea how Carlisle would handle it. They rarely had disagreements. She would just have to take her lumps. She was sure they'd never let her out of their sight again.

Bella padded down the hall and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She paused for a split second outside of Carlisle's office door, her heart hammering, before slipping inside. They were both waiting for her. Carlise sat with his elbows resting on his desk, his face blank and unfathomable, while Edward leaned against the wall behind the desk. His expression was impossible to misinterpret. He was beyond furious with her.

"Sit down, Isabella," Carlisle said. It was the same voice she had heard him use with Emmett and Jasper when they were roughhousing and destroyed Rose's antique grandfather clock, but with a sharper edge.

Bella sunk into a chair, having lost the ability to speak. Carlisle regarded her for a long moment, his eyes black with anger.

"Is it true?" he finally asked, "Did you ride that motorcycle _without_ a helmet and jump off of a cliff?"

Bella shifted and swallowed, her throat suddenly felt very dry. "Well, I…. a little bit," she admitted.

Carlisle sucked a breath in through his nostrils, exchanging a dark look with Edward.

"And do you have anything to say for yourself?" he demanded.

"Well, not really," she offered in a small voice. "I mean I was careful, but I can see now that maybe it wasn't the greatest idea I've ever had."

Carlisle nodded and began to unbutton the cuffs of his dress shirt, meticulously rolling them to the elbow, exposing his forearms.

"We had a conversation a few weeks ago about rewards and punishments. Do you remember it?" he asked idly, his eyes inscrutable.

Bella's brow furrowed, her teeth pressing into her bottom lip as she struggled to remember what he was talking about. She looked to Edward, hoping he would jog her memory, but he was watching Carlisle carefully. She racked her memory for several seconds before a memory bloomed before her mind's eye.

They had been idling in the living room. The rest of the family was absent, but she couldn't remember what had drug them out of the house. Edward had been playing a new arrangement on the piano, and Bella's head lay in Carlisle's lap on the sofa. He was perusing an antique medical text that Bella had found at a flea market she'd been drug to with Renee, who'd been up for a visit the week prior.

Edward and Carlisle had been discussing some medical procedures that had gone out of fashion in the last century, which had given birth to some modern-day figures of speech. Their rapid-fire banter had spiraled from there to the origins of other expressions.

"_I didn't know that_," Bella said, astonished.

"That's where it came from," Edward confirmed from the piano bench. "English law allowed a man to beat his wife with a stick, so long as it was no wider than the width of his thumb."

"Rule of thumb," Carlisle agreed. "A barbaric practice, if I do say."

"So I have nothing to worry about?" Bella asked archly.

"Hmmm," he hummed, biting back a smirk. "We certainly won't beat you, darling. Not unless you _want_ us to, of course."

Bella's insides lurched with unexpected arousal. They had been slowly pushing the boundaries of polite love-making since their wedding, and the tone in Carlisle's voice sent a jolt of desire straight to the vee between her legs.

Edward had stopped playing the piano and was watching their byplay with dark eyes. Bella bit her lip, a blush suffusing her cheeks, going all the way down the slender column of her throat and touching the tops of her breasts.

"And what if I did?" she asked, her voice taking on a breathless quality that she almost didn't recognize.

"Well," he smiled. "If that were the case, I'm sure we could come to an arrangement we're all comfortable with. Perhaps a system of punishments and rewards."

Bella's heart stuttered in her chest at the thought of what he was holding out to her. She caught Edward's gaze, who seemed equally intrigued by this new development. His expression was dark and his body had gone completely still.

"P-punishments and rewards?" she stuttered. "Can- can you elaborate?"

"Yes," Carlisle said, adopting a professional tone. "Rewards are pretty self-explanatory, I think. _Punishments_ though, I think should be administered upon mutually agreed misbehavior. Don't you agree?"

It took Bella several breaths to realize he was asking for her opinion. "Oh, uh, yeah," she breathed. "Okay."

That night Edward and Carlisle had given her a demonstration of both rewards _and_ punishments, which had left her trembling and exhausted.

She now stared at her older husband, too stunned to speak. Was he saying…

"Ah," he said, reclining slightly in his desk chair. "I see that you do. I think needlessly risking your life in such a way qualifies as misbehavior, don't you?"

Bella nodded and swallowed thickly, her heart flying. Edward was watching her reaction but offered no reassurance. Carlisle used his index and middle finger in a beckoning gesture to usher her up and out of her seat. Stiltedly, she closed the distance between them and found herself on the other side of his massive mahogany desk.

"Over my lap," he directed her.

Awkwardly she lowered herself into the desired position, sure she had never been so simultaneously aroused, apprehensive, and humiliated. Carlisle gave her a sharp tug, positioning her hips over his thighs so that her bottom was in a prime position. His left hand came to rest at the small of her back, pressing down with the smallest amount of force, while his right hand began to tug at the waistband of her sweats. He loosed the drawstring and yanked them down with her underwear in one smooth movement.

She was certain they could both hear her heart beating wildly. She couldn't see Edward from her position over Carlisle's lap but thought she could hear him move behind them.

"I want to make myself very clear, Isabella," Carlisle said sternly. "That I am never to hear of you behaving so foolishly again. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded weakly, still not quite believing this was happening.

The first swat was sharp, making her gasp at its intensity. The second was right on the heels of the first, landing on the other side of her bottom. On the tenth strike she whimpered aloud, and by the twentieth, she was breathing heavily and crying out with each smack.

"Do you understand how worried we were?" he asked between spanks. "How afraid we were when Alice told us what you were up to?"

"I'm sorry," she cried, struggling for breath.

Carlisle continued as though she hadn't spoken, his voice never faltering while delivering his lecture. "For Christ's sake, Bella, do you know what that would to me, to Edward, if we lost you? And I defended you, too," he admonished. "I told Edward you were an adult and capable of sound judgment when clearly, you aren't. When you behave like a child, that's exactly how you'll be treated. Do you understand?"

Bella was crying in earnest now. Hot tears trailed down the bridge of her nose and onto the ornamental rug below. "Okay," she whimpered.

"What was that?" Carlisle asked, pausing in his punishing blows.

"Yes," she sniffed, her voice slightly louder.

"Yes, what?" he asked sharply, delivering another smack.

"Yes, sir," she whined.

"Good girl," he said, administering a flurry of whacks to the crease of her buttocks and thighs, making her moan and twist pitifully in his grasp. "You're making progress."

"Carlisle, please," she begged, sobbing, her composure totally gone. "I'll never do it again! I'm sorry!"

Carlisle wasn't swayed, his hand coming down on her oversensitized flesh again and again. She twisted over his lap but was held fast by the hand splayed on her lower back.

"Carlisle," Edward's voice sounded from somewhere above her. "I think she's had enough."

Bella had totally forgotten that Edward was even there, watching this whole spectacle take place. She only hoped the others weren't back yet. If that were the case, she would need a new identity.

The smacks stopped, and she was being pulled off of Carlilse's lap and into Edward's embrace. Her pants and underwear were somewhere on the other side of the room, having been kicked off during her spanking. Her face was red and tear-streaked as she gasped for air, shuddering in Edward's arms.

He pulled her in, tucking her face into the crook of his neck, making a shushing sound. "It's over now, love," he whispered, running his hands over the abused flesh of her bottom.

"Ahh," she moaned at the contact, loving and hating the way his chilled hands felt against her overheated skin.

Edward said something over her head to Carlisle about taking her back to their room, to which Carlisle expressed agreement, with a promise that he would join them shortly.

Once back in the safety of their bedroom, Bella collapsed on the bed, sobbing into the pillows. Edward was behind her in an instant, pulling her into his arms again, whispering endearments into her hair.

"Are you okay, love? Was it too much, too far?"

She buried her face into his shirt once more, shaking her head. "Not too much," she said in a mortified whisper. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know you must have been scared. I was so selfish, can you forgive me?"

"That's the thing about punishments, my love," Carlisle said, entering the room and easing himself onto the other side of the bed. "Once they're over, all is forgiven."

Bella turned in Edward's arms so her back was now pressed into his chest, and pulled Carlisle to her, crying into his chest.

"Shh," he said, gently trailing his fingers over her bare thighs and kissing the crown of her head. "I've got you."

He tilted her face up to meet his, brushing her tears away with the pads of his thumbs and kissing her sweetly on the lips. The kiss, which started out sweet and chaste, quickly took on a life of its own. Bella hungrily arched into him, angling her mouth against his urgently. Carlisle let out one delighted laugh and acquiesced, tracing his tongue along the seam of her lips. Bella opened to him at once, allowing him to plunder her mouth.

Not to be left out, Edward's hands sought her, starting at her hips and tugging the hem of her tank top up and over her head. The kiss was broken for a half-second and resumed as soon as the offending garment was tossed across the room. She moaned into Carlisle's mouth. The sensation of both of her vampires fully clothed on either side of her, while she was naked and vulnerable between them, left her feeling hot and cold all over.

Edward's hands now palmed her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers, while Carlisle pulled her leg over his. His fingers sought her, finding her embarrassingly wet from both her spanking and their combined attentions.

Bella whined when he found her engorged clit, and circled it with his thumb, not quite touching it. She tried to undulate her hips, seeking the friction she so desperately desired, but Carlisle was two steps ahead of her.

Pulling his lips away from hers, he spoke to Edward over her shoulder. "She took her punishment pretty well, don't you think, Edward?"

"Mmm," Edward growled, scraping his teeth along her shoulder blade. "She did okay."

"Do you think she deserves to come?" Carlisle asked, his eyes dark with lust.

"Do you want to come, love?" Edward asked in her ear, sending hot tendrils of wanton need down her spine. "Do you want us to make you scream until you're hoarse?"

"Please," she cried.

Before she could blink, Edward had hooked his hands behind her knees and yanked her onto her back. His shoulders pressed her thighs apart and his mouth was on her sex, moving at an alarming pace.

"Fuck," she cried out when he sucked her clit into his mouth.

"Language, sweetheart," Carlisle said, a grin in his voice. "I'd hate to have to punish you all over again."

"Ughn," she moaned, incapable of speech. The thought of Carlisle's stern correction in his office sent a fresh thrill of need through her, and judging by his knowing smile, he knew it.

She never lasted long like this. A tingle of heat was forming in the pit of her stomach as Edward worked her perfectly with his mouth. When his fingers joined the fray she knew she was well and truly at his mercy. He penetrated her with one and then two digits, stretching her wonderfully.

"Who do you belong to, Bella," he asked darkly, pulling his mouth away and then lapping at her once more.

"Oh, you," she whined, desperate to come. "You, both of you!"

"Say it," he commanded, his tongue dancing around her bundle of nerves.

"Yoursyoursyours," she panted. "I'm yours, always. You and Carlisle. Please, Edward!"

"And you'll never put yourself in harm's way like that again," he insisted. "Say it!"

"Never, I swear!"

Satisfied, Edward sucked on her engorged clitoris one more time, making a 'come here' gesture with the fingers buried knuckle deep inside of her.

Bella's cry was torn from her throat as she careened over the precipice. Dots of white light exploded behind her eyelids and her body shook as the pleasure seemed to be wrung out of her. It seemed to go on forever, and her mouth opened and closed several more times in a silent scream. She panted hard when the last tremor racked her body, totally spent.

She hadn't even caught her breath when Carlisle was on her, rolling her over and repositioning her on her hands and knees, her face pressed into Edward's chest. He'd obviously disrobed while her younger husband was occupying her, and thrust into her in a swift move, gripping her hips so tightly she knew it would leave bruises.

"So tight and wet and warm," he groaned. "Oh Bella, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

There was something wild, almost feral about Carlisle tonight. Her tightly controlled spouse was coming unraveled before her eyes and she loved it. She wondered if this were merely a taste of the man she would see after her change.

Edward was shucking off his pants below her, careful not to interrupt the frenzied thrusts happening over him. Bella moaned when he freed himself from the confines of his slacks, the tip of his cock dripping with precum.

She was about to shimmy down to take him in her mouth when she noticed he and Carlisle exchange a meaningful glance above her head. Without warning, the latter withdrew from her body, making her whine in protest.

"Edward's turn, darling," Carlisle said, positioning her over Edward's straining erection. "Let's not leave him out."

Edward thrust up inside of her, making her arch her back and rest her head on Carlisle's shoulder, who was still behind her. His hands came down and began to knead her bottom, making Bella writhe erratically and Edward gave a low growl at the sensation.

Bella gasped when she felt Carlisle's fingers stray inward toward her back entrance. She craned her neck around to see his face.

"Only if you want it, darling," he said roughly, his veneer of perfect self-control slipping to betray the raw desire he felt. "Only if you're comfortable with it."

Ass play was not Bella's usual preference, but she couldn't deny the thrill that thrummed through her at the thought of having both of her husband's inside her body at the same time. The mere suggestion of it made her sex clench around Edward's shaft, causing him to grunt and thrust up into her.

"Yes," she breathed.

Carlisle was gone and back in a blinding flash of movement, holding a bottle of a clear, viscous liquid.

"Put your head on his chest," he directed, pressing a cool hand between her shoulder blades and urging her into position.

Edward had stilled inside of her. His arms came around her as her bared breasts met his chest, his fine hairs tickling her skin in a way that never failed to make her heart pound. His scent pervaded her senses as their mouths met, and she moaned into their kiss. Behind her, she could feel Carlilse coating her backside with liberal amounts of lube. She squeaked when one, and then two of his fingers breached the tight ring of muscle.

Edward redoubled his efforts to, what she now realized, distract her. His mouth trailed hot, open mouth kisses along her jawline and down the slender column of her throat. Carlisle scissored his fingers inside of her, stretching her. Bella flinched and groaned alternatively, torn between discomfort and the rightness of what was happening.

"Ready, love?" Edward asked after several moments. His body was trembling with need and she could tell he was restraining himself from moving.

She nodded, nuzzling into the crook between his neck and shoulder. She felt the blunt tip of Carlisle's erection nudging her from behind and panted helplessly when he began to enter her.

"I'll go slow," he assured her, his voice strained. "Bear down if it hurts."

Slowly, he pushed inside of her. Bella cried out, hovering on the exquisite precipice of pain and pleasure. Instinctively, she bore down, which allowed him to slide further in, making all three of them groan. When he was fully seated, Bella panted breathlessly. She had never felt so full in her life.

Carlisle's hands rubbed slowly up and down the length of her spine, starting at the cleft of her bottom and ending at the base of her neck.

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

Bella shook her head. "No," she moaned, "just _really full_…"

They both twitched inside of her at this revelation. She tried flexing her inner muscles, making Edward growl and Carlisle groan in tandem. With slow, even thrusts, they both began to move.

Edward had carefully moved up so that his back was pressed against the headboard. He gripped her hips, rolling them at a leisurely pace, making her cry out.

Bella noticed with a grin that, as always, Edward and Carlisle were meticulously careful in avoiding contact with one another. Under other circumstances, she would have laughed out loud at their antics. Sure, it was fine to share a mate and fuck her simultaneously, but heaven forbid they touch one another in any state of undress.

"Something funny, love," Edward asked with a dangerous edge to his voice. She bit her lip to keep her smile in check. She hadn't had any sexual experience outside of her two vampires, but laughing during intimacy was probably inadvisable with any man.

"I'm just happy," she said, capturing his lips.

Now it was Edward's turn to smile against her mouth before he threw himself into their kiss. He dominated her mouth, kissing her so deeply and thoroughly it was difficult to tell where he ended and she began. Carlisle's mouth found her ear, her 'hot spot,' she thought, and she practically purred.

Their thrusts were getting broader, harder now, and Bella panted. Edward broke their kiss to groan when she squeezed them both with her inner muscles. Her head lolled back and onto Carlisle's shoulder, and he seized her mouth, kissing her desperately.

They were fucking her with perfect synchronization now; one thrusting into her body while the other was withdrawing. Their hands were everywhere. They had swapped their earlier posts. Carlisle's hands were now stroking and plucking at her tender breasts while Edward's sure fingers circled her needy clit.

They were all close. She could feel both of her husbands shaking with their impending release, and she was right there with them. Carlisle seemed to sense this. "Come with us, Bella," he commanded. "Show us who you belong to."

The pleasure, which had been coiling in the pit of her stomach, snapped. She undulated against them, every move pure instinct. "Oh, oh, FUCK!" She cried out, the world imploding and her body seizing with the force of her orgasm. Dimly, she was aware of first Carlisle and then Edward joining her, filling her with hot ropes of semen. Her vision went white as one last orgasm was pulled from her spent body, making her vibrate and shake between them.

* * *

Bella drifted back into consciousness some fifty minutes later.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Cullen," Edward said, kissing her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm, fine," she hummed, stretching.

They were flanking her, one on either side as she lay on her back, gazing up at them. Edward's fingers were tracing patterns on her upper thigh and Carlisle was looking down at her with a grave expression.

"What is it?" she asked at once, sitting up and pulling the sheet over her breasts. "Did something happen?"

"Bella, I-" Carlisle began, and then stopped abruptly, his gaze becoming pinched with emotion.

"What is it?" she repeated softly. No response. She didn't usually see Carlisle at a loss for words and found herself suddenly alert, anxiety infringing on her post-coitus-high.

"Carlisle thinks he pushed you too far," Edward supplied after another beat of silence. "That he was 'ungentlemanly' with you."

"Oh," she said simply.

Carlisle's eyes met hers, and she was certain she'd never seen him look so disheartened.

"Bella," he tried again. "I'm so sorry. I treated you like- well, not as a man should treat his wife."

Bella blinked. "What do you mean? The spanking or," she paused long enough to feel her cheeks pinken, "or what we just did?"

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose, looking shamefaced. "You're our _wife_, Bella," he said again. "We- _I _shouldn't have taken you that way. I lost control. I don't know if you can forgive me-"

"Stop," Bella said, frowning. "Don't apologize. I mean, you liked it, right? Because I know _I_ did…" she trailed off, her voice small.

Carlisle's eyes registered surprise, a dubious expression flitting across his face.

"I mean," she pushed forward, "It wasn't the most _tender_ sex we've had, but...it was pretty _hot…_"

A blush stained her cheeks, running to the roots of her hair with this confession. She couldn't look at her husband- either of them. Instead, she pretended to be very interested in her cuticles.

"You-" Carlisle paused, casting around for the right words. "You _enjoyed_ that? With both of us at the same time?"

"Well, yeah," she answered, looking up him through her lashes. "I mean, I wouldn't want to do it that way _every_ time, but maybe..." she looked at him coquettishly, and bit her lip. "Maybe just when I _misbehave_."

An identical, dark look crossed both vampire's faces.

"You can count on it," Edward growled. "Right Carlisle?"

Carlisle's mouth curled at the corner, his expression a combination of lust-filled longing and self-satisfaction.

"I think that can be arranged," he said sibilantly. "_When _you're naughty."


End file.
